Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{4}{5} \times 4\dfrac{4}{5} $
$ = \dfrac{14}{5} \times \dfrac{24}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{14 \times 24}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{336}{25}$ $ = 13 \dfrac{11}{25}$